Happily Never After
by summerangel95
Summary: So.. Bella falls for Jasper. Theres one difference that seperates them from staying together. I think you all know what it is... but Bella is fighting for Jasper's attnetion. Is Jasper willing to listen?


**Hey guys! Soooo sorry for not updating my other stories. But i had to get this one out of the way. So much drama for this school year and i'm gonna spill it out for you... except in twilight characters (cause who really needs to know their names). I hope you enjoy this story and once i'm finished i'll get back to the others you guys are so eager to read. and pllllzzzzzz REVIEW! It makes me know that you guys really want to read this story. So i hope you like my life put into the the life of Bella. :)**

**P.S.- for the people that are reading and wonder y the f*** tht this chapter is changing... im sorry but im getting the characters confused here... and trying to make it longer for those people who like... details. but u know still the samething...**

Life is usually normal to people who are normal. You know... normal parents, normal friends, normal boyfriends, normal school year, normal... everything. Me? I'm definitely not one of them. I'm the most craziest, foolish girl you can pick… but hey I'm still a lovable person... to most of the people who don't known me that well. I, Bella Swan, just want the love of one person who just won't give it to me. Lets start with a few months ago…

_***********FLASHBACK***********_

So its like the beginning of the school year. I'll be meeting all my new teachers, looking at the older _hot_ guys. Have fun, make new friends. At the top of my list get good grades... ok... well its somewhere on my list. This school is really different compared to my other school but I know a lot of the people from this school. Its not like a fresh start… but it feels like one.

"Bella? Are you up?" Ok… so I didn't go to school yet but ugh I don't want to go.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm up." I yell back. I'm staying with my dad since my parents split up. I was originally staying with my mom but she got a new boyfriend and she wanted to spend more time with him. His name was George. George like his name is boring-ish. I mean he plays baseball and he's sorta a big thing... but he doesn't have that much fun like my mom. I dont think she picked the right guy... then again i don't think she should be dating anyone. But i care too much about her and if she wants to be back in the dating world then i want her to enjoy life. I really want her to be happy… but this town, Forks, is not like I'm use to. I rather be back home in California with my mom and her boyfriend. I love my dad. I really do. Its the town that he won't leave that disturbs me. Its small, and cold, and too many people know each other. Everyone knows me as Charlie's daughter when I was younger. So like I said… not a fresh start, but it feels like it. Charlie works as a polic officer. He's well known and well respected but my dad's a softy.

I picked out my favorite gray shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom and looked at myself. Normal features, brown eyes, brown hair. I cut it shorter this time, my curls laying at my collar bones. I'm extremely pale considering I just came from California. But now that I'm here, people will think I'm just a normal girl going to school. I brushed my teeth and put moose in my hair and went down.

I go and meet Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. He's slightly more excited than I am. His face is definaately pinker and flushed. He looks messy in his uniform. Charlie is a cop. He's a good one too, since everyone knows him. But then again, this is a small town. During the weekend after i came from California, we went to the future school i was going to. We put my information and I toured the school a little so I'm not soo completely lost. Its really small and there are random buildings that are part of the school ground. I hope i won't be too lost. I take the box of cereal but i see eggs and bacon.

"Oh wow. You made this Charlie?" He fiddles his hands and starts to blush.

"Well we don't have a personal chef in the house so yeah it was me. I thought you could get a good breakfast on your first day of school."

"yeah. sure. Thanks Charlie."

Later Charlie drops me from his car and left. I fix my bag and look around. Everyone looks so… plain. Everyone in my school would wear the top brands and shortest clothes. Here people look more comfortable. There are no fancy cars in the student parking lot… except for a gray Volvo. I turn around when a girl runs up to me.

"ISABELLA!" This peppy girl half skips, half runs to me.

"I like being called Bella… but who are you?"

"Ugh! You don't remember me? Like seriously? We use to hang out all the time when we were younger. Jessica? Jessica Stanley?"

"Ohhhh! (No I seriously don't remember her) I remember now! I missed you so much. When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Like forever!" Ok now this chick is starting to annoy me. "Oh I want you to meet Angela Weber. You guys were close in elementary."

"Angela. Oh… OH! Right!" This is gonna be a long day

"Hey Bella. Good to see you back in Forks. What happened in California?"

"Oh they kicked me out cause I was too pale." Jessica and Angela started to giggle.

"K Bella. I'll show you around this dump." Jessica flipped to hair to the school and looked back. "I know you'll have a great time here in Forks. Definitely not like in California… or so I hope." I nodded. You know I would never go through any of the experiences I went through in California. I was made fun of for being light and not as tone as the other girls. But what I didn't know was that this year would be a whole lot of drama and a whole lot of crap I'll have to deal with, for the rest of my life.

**2 words. REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
